The present invention relates to a paintball feeding device for paintball markers wherein an end member having an inclined surface for contacting the paintballs is snapped to a tube so that the end member is easily connected to the tube.
A conventional paintball feeding device for a paintball marker is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a tubular body 10 connected to a barrel 1 of the paintball marker. A hole 11 communicates with the barrel 1 and the body 10. An end member 13 is connected to a lower end of the body 10 and a seal 14 seals the gap between the body 10 and the end member 13. Paintballs 15 are put in the body 10 from a top open end of the body 10 and the lowest paintball 15 contacts an inclined surface of the end member 13 so as to roll into the barrel 1 via the hole 11. The end member 13 could be loosened or rotated because the seal 14 will be fatigued or solidified and the end member 13 is slightly rotated. The inclined surface is rotated together with the end member 13 so that the paintballs 15 are located at positions which they will not easily or smoothly roll into the barrel 1.
The present invention intends to provide an end member of the feeding device wherein the end member is snapped with the tubular body so that it will not be rotated.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paintball feeding device for a paintball marker which has a hole defined in a barrel thereof and a tubular body is connected to the barrel and communicates with the hole of the barrel. Two apertures are defined through the tubular body and an end member is engaged with an end of the tubular body. The end member has two flanges extending from an end of the end member and the two flanges are separated by two slits. Each flange has a protrusion extending therefrom which is engaged with and respective one of the two apertures in the tubular body.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a paintball feeding device for a paintball marker wherein the end member is snapped to the tubular body so that the end member will not rotate or loosen.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.